


Алые всполохи

by Kira_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Background Het, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Dreams, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Ванда снится Наташе каждую ночь.(соулмейт-АУ, в которой люди видят друг друга во снах)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	Алые всполохи

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8616812

Наташа обычно не видит снов.

Не то чтобы это казалось ей странным: непростая жизнь плюс не такая уж яркая фантазия. Подсознания причудливо, но не настолько, чтобы награждать её розовыми единорогами, а реалистичные кошмары и вовсе пройденный этап. Раньше Наташе снились её жертвы — целую вечность назад, как будто бы в другой жизни — каждое лицо отпечатывалось в памяти. Они приходили во сны, стояли безмолвно, словно каменные истуканы, а глаза у каждой и каждого были пусты, совсем так же, как и у их тел, которые она безразлично оставляла за своей спиной. Наташа привыкла убивать — и сны ушли. Она уже и забыла, что они вообще существуют.

У девушки из сна тонкие пальцы и яркие зелёные глаза, немного подёрнутые странной красной пеленой, и эта картина впивается в память Наташи, заставляет подхватиться на кровати, уставившись в стену, пытаясь понять, когда же она убивала такую — столь странную — женщину.

На ум ничего не приходит.

Наташа почти забывает о том, что случилось, когда это повторяется вновь.

У девушки из сна тонкие пальцы, которые обволакивает чем-то красным, когда она взмахивает изящными руками: Наташа понятия не имеет, что это такое, но на магию похоже так сильно, что она проводит долгие часы, копаясь в досье на всяких «одарённых», все папки архивов ЩИТа перебирает, но не находит упоминаний. Почти хочется у Фьюри спросить, но «почти» — не считается: Наташа его реакцию предсказать может прекрасно и решает не спрашивать, потому что тайны не просто так таковыми названы.

Девушка из сна похожа на то, что хочется оставить как тайну.

Наташа старается не думать о ней, но всё повторяется снова и снова, после третьего раза очевидным становится, что всё не так просто, что случайностью это быть просто не может, что совершенно необходимо понять, что случилось.

Наташа всё ещё не может вспомнить, чтобы убивала таких, как эта загадочная ведьма.

***

— Алое пламя?

Наташа кивает, опирается на стену и скрещивает руки на груди. Мария смотрит на неё с непониманием, как будто та вдруг в пришельца превратилась, и это Наташе совсем не нравится.

— Вокруг рук. Запястий. В глазах. Светится, яркое такое. Не было у нас по делам таких? Я вроде перерыла архивы, но ничего не нашла. Миллион лет никто не снился, и тут…

Мария напрягается — слишком заметно для опытного взгляда Наташи, — и это странно, чертовски, потому что Мария Хилл не из тех, кто реагирует остро, что бы ей ни сказали.

— Ты же знаешь о концепции соулмейток, да? — спрашивает Мария, и Наташа морщится, словно съела лимон.

Кто на свете не слышала?

— Это не то, — качает она головой, но Мария усмехается только и приближается, опускает ей руку на плечо, чуть сжимая пальцы. Наташе от её прикосновения неприятно почти, потому что оно, очевидно, выражает сочувствие, но она не сбрасывает ладонь, только смотрит открыто в глаза.

— То, — говорит Мария.

Наташа сбрасывает с себя её руку и уходит, больше ни слова не сказав.

***

У девушки из сна тонкие пальцы.

Иногда Наташе кажется, что это единственное, что она запомнила о ней. 

Это даже в мыслях звучит бредово, ведь она видит её каждую ночь — теперь каждую — и помнит до мелочей, каждую черту и движение, каждую волосинку на голове, каждую морщинку на лбу и взмах знакомых пальцев. Она и в толпе её начинает высматривать, но не находит, и это почти что взвыть заставляет.

Не то чтобы Наташа всерьёз в соулмейток верила, но самообман никогда для неё привлекателен не был, а Мария ошибается редко, Наташа ей доверять привыкла, не больше чем себе, конечно, но очень уж близко к тому. Да и сложно не довериться, когда все факты налицо: она, Наташа, определённо, влипла.

Одна мысль об этом вызывает лютую злость.

Девушка продолжает приходить во снах.

Она никогда не делает ничего особенного: только стоит и улыбается, и лишь изредка касается руки Наташи — легко, почти невесомо, — и в эти моменты улыбка шире становится, как будто прикосновение действительно эту девушку счастливой делает. Наташа всё чаще думает о том, кто она, но не может придумать ничего, и это не даёт ей покоя.

Девушка выглядит юной совсем: никак не старше лет двадцати, а может и младше — Наташа об этом не думать старается, — и это сужает круг поисков. Каштановые прямые длинные волосы. Зелёные глаза. Три небольшие родинки на шее — Наташа замечает их, когда девушка приближается, в очередной раз подходит постоять рядом, всё так же молча, но достаточно близко, чтобы её можно было почти осязать, — образующие что-то вроде неровного треугольника.

Каждая мелочь может сузить круг поисков, но, в то же время, совсем не помогает, и это доводит Наташу до самого настоящего отчаяния.

Магия.

Даже она не помогает найти зацепки.

Девушка продолжает ей сниться.

***

Когда девушка утыкается носом в щеку Наташи, Наташа решает, что с неё хватит.

Дыхание на коже ощущается горячим — совсем как в реальной жизни, — а сама девушка рядом тёплой и живой, настоящей, совсем не так, как все, кто когда бы то ни было Наташе снился, за всю свою жизнь она таких снов не помнит, и это её доламывает, почти закричать хочется. А ещё оттолкнуть, но руки не слушаются, а по всему телу жар разливается, как будто всё происходит на самом деле, как будто она — Наташа, — уже свою соулмейтку нашла, говорят это так и бывает, и это ломает ещё сильнее, додавливает уязвлённую бессилием гордость, разбивает её на мельчайшие осколки.

Наташа просит наркотик в лаборатории Щ.И.Т.а.

Научная сотрудница — кажется, Мишель, но у Наташи совсем нет уверенности, она перестала запоминать имена рядовых, когда их стало слишком много, — смотрит на неё недоверчиво, но боится, как будто бы, возразить: Наташу, в свою очередь, на Базе все знают, не связываться предпочитают, слава дальше неё идёт.

— Сейчас, — Наташа делает самый ледяной голос, на который только способна, и девчонка — совсем юная, как та, из сна, сравнение само напрашивается, — вздрагивает и скрывается за дверью. Наташа прислоняется к стене и осматривает помещение, в попытке отвлечься, но расслабиться не хватает времени: сотрудница тут же возвращается и протягивает ей небольшую ампулу.

— Вы не смотрите, что тут мало, агент Романофф, там хватит на двадцать пять приёмов, нужна всего капля. Не перебарщивайте. Это сильное снотворное, передозировка…

— Опасна, я знаю, — прерывает её Наташа, и девушка тушуется, отворачивается и утыкается взглядом стену. У неё розовеют щёки, и Наташе почти неловко за своё поведение становится.

В конце концов, в её ситуации та совершенно не виновата.

— Спасибо, — говорит Наташа куда более мягко, и девушка смотрит на неё, улыбается неуверенно, всё такая же напряжённая. — Мишель, верно?

Девушка кивает и опирается ладонями на стол.

— Сколько вам лет, Мишель? — продолжает Наташа, таким же мягким тоном, спрашивает и сама не понимает, зачем: сходство с незнакомкой из сна одним лишь возрастом — на вид, вид может быть обманчивым — ничем не может помочь.

— Девятнадцать, — голос Мишель становится всё более спокойным и дружелюбным, словно она убеждается с каждым словом, что Наташа не собирается откусывать её голову.

Совсем юная. На должности главной научной сотрудницы.

— Ты молодец, — кивает Наташа. — Спасибо ещё раз.

Она чувствует взгляд Мишель между лопатками, когда выходит из лаборатории.

***

— Снотворное не помогло? — делает вывод Мария в тот же момент, как Наташа опускается на барный стул возле неё. Наташе и кивать не нужно: она лишь вздыхает едва слышно — но тяжело, — и заказывает себе виски.

— Почему? — спрашивает, никак не комментируя и не уточняя вопрос. Впрочем, Мария и так всё понимает.

— Оно никогда не срабатывает, — Мария улыбается легонько, одними уголками губ, и так горько, что Наташу до дрожи пробирает: она не видела никогда такой улыбки, не от агентки Хилл, та всегда была сильной и как будто какой-то стальной внутри.

Тем более странно видеть эту горькую, почти до отчаяния, печаль в её глазах.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Наташе кажется, что она знает ответ на свой вопрос ещё до того, как его задаёт. Но она всё равно спрашивает.

Мария ей, явно, не благодарна.

— Не у одной тебя может быть соулмейт, Романофф, — почти огрызается она и допивает содержимое своего стакана залпом, даже не морщась.

Так пьют только те, кому нечего терять: Наташа не понаслышке об этом знает.

— Расскажи мне о своём, — тон у Наташи совсем не просящий, а настаивающий как будто бы, и Мария только криво усмехается в ответ, и машет рукой бармену, чтобы принёс ещё один стакан.

— Джонсон. Агент Джонсон. Уильям, — говорит она, и Наташа вскидывает на неё напряжённый — откровенно больной — взгляд, но не задаёт дополнительно вопросов, Мария продолжает сама: — где-то года три назад начал мне сниться. Красивый мужик. Сначала изредка, потом каждую ночь. Потом даже тогда, когда я просто придремлю днём на диване. Каждый раз, когда глаза закрывала, его видела. Когда он поступил на службу в Щ.И.Т новобранцем… где-то спустя полтора года после того, как я начала его видеть во сне. Я сразу его узнала. Кто бы могла не узнать.

Мария отпивает из поданного барменом стакана большой глоток и замолкает, её ресницы мелко вздрагивают, когда она сглатывает алкоголь. Наташа смотрит на неё напряжённо, но всё ещё ничего не спрашивает, просто не чувствует за собой права.

— Я помнила о нём всё, — продолжает Мария, её голос становится чуть хрипловатым и немного отстранённым. — Как он смотрит, как поправляет ворот рубашки. Как звучит его голос. Я просто не могла…

— Голос?! — Наташе и самой не хочется звучать нервно, но иначе не получается. Мария вздрагивает слегка, явно от её тона, и смотрит недоумённо, не зло, лишь с непониманием.

— Та девушка молчит, — поясняет Наташа, старательно смягчая тон, потому что, если честно, неадекватной казаться совсем не хочется.

Сохранять вменяемость сложно, когда беспокоишься каждую минуту в течение нескольких месяцев о совершенно незнакомой женщине.

— Всё время? — Мария хмурится задумчиво, сжимает пальцами пуговицу на пиджаке своей формы и смотрит как будто бы сквозь Наташу. Та кивает.

— Ни слова ещё не сказала. Это пройдёт? Она заговорит? Было бы проще, если бы она сказала мне своё имя.

— Они не говорят имён, — отмахивается Мария. Задумчивая морщинка на её лбу не становится менее глубокой. — Насколько мне известна концепция, если человек из твоего сна не говорит, это значит, что у вашей встречи будут эмоционально непростые обстоятельства. Мы с Джонсоном встретились просто на собрании. Возможно, поэтому он и говорил.

Наташа хмурится.

— Что с ним случилось? — всё же спрашивает она, хотя по Марии откровенно видно: вопрос будет неуместен. Наташа понимает это, но всё равно спрашивает, потому что чужие судьбы — тоже ниточка, потому что они могут дать хоть какое-то понимание.

Потому что это всё, что у неё, чёрт побери, есть.

— Смерть, — спокойно отвечает Мария и допивает свой виски, на этот раз морщась, не совсем понятно, от вкуса или от воспоминаний. Наташа сжимает стакан изо всех сил. — Мы не успели сойтись. Я скептически относилась к соулмейтам, а он… молчал. Не говорил ни слова. Я даже не знаю, снилась ли ему тоже. Может и нет…

— Сны ушли? — Наташа ещё сильнее сжимает пальцы на гладком стекле, так сильно, что ей кажется, будто стакан развалится в её руке сейчас.

— Если не считать обычных кошмаров.

Наташа кивает.

И просит бармена принести всю бутылку.

***

— Что с тобой такое, Романова?! — Фьюри звучит таким раздражённым, что Наташе на миг кажется — сорвётся. Но Ник не срывается, лишь смотрит на неё сурово, скрестив руки на груди, и у неё нет повода, чтобы нагрубить в ответ. В конце концов, она сама виновата.

— Всё в порядке, — цедит Наташа сквозь зубы и перекидывает пистолет в другую руку. Он кажется тяжёлым, куда тяжелее, чем обычно.

Наташа не спала и трёх часов в последние трое суток.

— Ты промахнулась, — в голосе Ника слышится ледяная нотка, не то чтобы осуждающая, но предельно отстранённая, и Наташе она почти как пощёчина ощущается. — Раньше такого безобразия не было. Повторюсь. В чём дело?

Наташа молчит и отворачивается, чувствуя себя школьницей в директорском кабинете. Да и что она может сказать в своё оправдание, в общем-то.

— Этого больше не повторится, — отзывается она, почти с отчаянием. Ник игнорирует её интонацию.

— В. Чём. Дело? — повторяет он.

— Я почти не сплю, — признаётся Наташа, внутренне вся сжимаясь от того, что, вероятно, придётся это всё объяснять. Объяснять ничего не хочется, хочется просто спрятаться и забыть о том, что необходимость спать вообще существует.

Спать хочется до одури, до размытых пятен перед глазами. Даже моргать уже страшно, кажется, будто вот-вот упадёшь прямо на пол.

Было бы стыдно.

Наташа старается моргать более вдумчиво.

— Соберись, Романова, — отрезает Ник, так ничего и не спрашивая, и за это Наташа ему почти благодарна.

Она кивает отрывисто и отходит к двери.

— Так работают соулмейты, Наташа. Тебе придётся принять это, — голос Ника настигает её у порога, ударяет в спину, как будто брошенный камень, и она застывает, едва взявшись за ручку, вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, как будто это самое сложное действие в жизни.

— А у тебя есть? — спрашивает Наташа, не поворачиваясь, но в ответ лишь невнятное молчание получает. Переспросить хочется до жути, но она этого не делает, потому что, чего греха таить: если Николас Фьюри не хочет о чём-то говорить, пытать его бесполезно, лишь впустую воздух сотрясать.

Она решает воспринять ответ как согласие перед тем, как всё же нажимает на ручку и выходит из комнаты.

Сердце колотится в груди как ненормальное.

***

Само слово «соулмейты» раздражает, до зубовного скрежета, но Наташе ничего с этим не сделать: она понимает это так отчётливо, что от ярости красная пелена разрастается перед глазами.

Та девушка снится ей каждую ночь.

Наташа начинает ненавидеть и алые всполохи, с которыми она появляется, слишком быстро и слишком горячо.

Наташа хотела бы услышать её голос, но понимает чётко: не случится, её сны всегда немы, и это, пожалуй, чуть ли не самое в этой ситуации невыносимое.

Наташе не узнать её имени даже.

И это невыносимо тоже, пожалуй, сильнее всего остального, потому что незнание давит как будто бы изнутри на грудную клетку, заставляет почти задыхаться.

Наташа всегда это ощущение ненавидела, сильнее любых врагов, потому что беспомощной быть — это страшно, а она обещала себе, что никогда впредь бояться ни будет, ни одной минуты.

Ненавидеть ту девушку лично, почему-то, не получается.

И она продолжает ей сниться.

***

Наташа видит Ванду издалека: смотрит со стороны и, конечно, узнаёт её моментально: алые всполохи вокруг тонких ладоней соврать самой себе не позволили бы, да и лицо узнаваемо, такое привычное и родное, как будто и не из снов вовсе. Та взмахивает руками, отбрасывая сразу троих читаури, и у Наташи сердце ёкает, как у влюблённой школьницы, но это ощущение и не злит уже даже, лишь слегка тянет в груди, надсадно и назойливо.

«Ей вообще есть восемнадцать?», — думает она потерянно. Потому что Ванда — девчонка из сна — совсем юной выглядит, даже моложе, чем Наташа помнит, как будто едва со школьной скамьи соскочила.

Мелькает мысль, что не ей, Наташе, об этом думать, что она сама куда моложе на вид, чем на самом деле.

У Ванды глаза совсем взрослые, даже взрослее, чем на фотографии, которую присылал Фьюри, и это не удивляет совсем.

Наташа совсем её судьбе не завидует, хоть и сама хорошего видела мало.

— Где парень? — спрашивает она у Клинта, с трудом пробиваясь через помехи переговорного устройства, отпрыгивает в сторону от нападающего читаури и стреляет в него.

В ответ получает лишь тишину.

— Бартон!

— Он мёртв, Романофф, — отзывается вместо Клинта уставший голос Стива. У Наташи по спине холодок пробегает.

У Ванды и в зрачках, как будто бы, алые всполохи.

***

Наташа слышит голос Стива издалека и еле сдерживается, чтобы в стену коридора не вжаться, и тут же сама себя за это корит. Натыкаться на кого-нибудь не хочется, но и застать Ванду одной — невозможно практически. Это логично и понятно, но злит до чёртиков.

Наташа едва смыла с себя боевую копоть перед тем, как пойти сюда.

Она прислоняется спиной к стене, теребя пальцами порванный рукав костюма, и думает, что вот бы Роджерс ко всем чертям свалил. О том, что ей нужно многое сказать этой алой девчонке.

Только вот что говорить, тем не менее, как-то не придумывается.

— Со всеми вопросами обращайся ко мне или к Тони, ладно? — у Стива ровный, мягкий тон голоса, почти отцовский. Наташа усмехается самой себе, сильнее сжимая пальцы на небольшом клочке ткани.

— Я хочу побыть одна, — почти неслышно шелестит в ответ голос Ванды. Наташа впервые слышит его, и от этого звука горячая волна прокатывается по телу, концентрируясь где-то в груди, и дышать становится тяжело. Наташа откидывает голову на стену и закрывает глаза, вдыхает несколько раз поглубже.

Уже и на себя не получается злиться, всё неизбежным ощущается, как будто так и должно быть.

Тихий стук двери и удаляющиеся тяжёлые шаги заставляют открыть глаза и встрепенуться.

Наташа подходит к двери и берётся за ручку, застывает на момент, прислушиваясь к тишине комнаты: Ванда, как будто, не дышит даже, не шевелится так уж точно, ни одного звука не доносится.

— Зайди уже.

Наташа вздрагивает и открывает дверь.

Ванда стоит на пороге, смотрит ей в глаза пристально, тяжёлым, потерянным взглядом, и Наташу тоской накрывает от этого, она тянется вперёд как-то непроизвольно, обхватывает Ванду руками за плечи, прижимает к себе, и та обмякает в её объятиях, прижимается лицом к плечу и замирает.

— Я ждала тебя, — говорит едва слышно.

Алая пелена будто сгущается вокруг них.


End file.
